Mixture
by SoMe.CrAzY.rAnDoM.cHicK
Summary: Well its a mixture between Inu and Naru anime so yeah thats all im giving away.


Chapter 1

Inuyasha &Kagome

It was the middle of the night and Kagome couldn't sleep. She kept on tossing and turning; she had woken up from a terrible nightmare. She had dreamt that Inuyasha had gotten into a fight with a boy the was equal to his speed and strength. The boy was about to kill him but someone interrupted, stopping the boy's last attack, thus Inuyasha's life. The images kept playing back in her head like a movie without an ending. She turned around to see Inuyasha, she just stared at his closed eyes, and at his face that to her looked like an angel. 'Look at him, he's so angelic. I don't think that I would be able to survive if I ever lost him. I just feel so safe when I'm around him.' Thought Kagome to herself. She just kept staring at him, noticing how his cute little puppy ears kept on twitching. All of a sudden it appeared that Inuyasha was sniffing the air ' He can't be sniffing the air it's just my imagination' thought Kagome to herself. When she noticed that Inuyasha's eyes were opening she shut hers pretending that she was asleep.

"Are you awake Kagome?" asked Inuyasha starting to talk, but Kagome didn't answer.

" Well just as good, I've been wanting to tell you something," said Inuyasha "I just haven't been able to tell you to your face, so I'll tell you right now that you are asleep Kagome I…I." Inuyasha still stumbled even though Kagome was asleep. Well that's what he thought.

'What, tell me WHAT!' Kagome yelled out in her mind trying hard not to break her cover.

"I LOVE YOU KAGOME!" he yelled out to the seven skies.

"Do you mean it?" asked Kagome, astonishing Inuyasha.

"Yes. Hey you were awake the whole time!" yelled out Inuyasha.

"Love you to, you baka." Said Kagome ignoring the last part of Inuyasha's statements.

"Why are you awake anyway?" Inuyasha in a pit of curiosity.

"Woke up from a nightmare." Replied Kagome remembering the terrible scenario.

"What was your dream about?"

"That Shippou had run away."

"You really don't want Shippou to leave do you?"

"No. But he has to go to college."

"We'll visit him when our mission is over."

"Really."

"Really. Now lets go to sleep." He said snuggling him closer to him. ' My MATE' he thought to himself with a smile on his face.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke

Sakura had woken up breathing heavily. 'That's the weirdest dream I've ever had' Sakura thought while looking around the room to see if Naruto and Sasuke were asleep. Sakura was relieved that her nightmare had just been a dream, it had been disturbing. She had dreamt that both Naruto and Sasuke were going to die in the hands of a silver haired young male, who had silver hair and golden amber eyes.

(AN: The opposite of Kagome's dream. HINT one of the two might happen in later chapters!!!)

She was worried about her dream, because she believed that dreams come true, and she didn't want to lose either of her friends. Even Sasuke, who left had left her asleep on a cold cement bench, and disappeared for THREE YEARS. She would die if anything happened to Naruto, even though he was annoying, and had a crush on her, but what she loved most was that she was down in the dumps he picked her up and made her smile again. Sometimes she even thinks of herself as a fool for loving Sasuke, because he made her life a living hell those TWO out of those THREE years he did not appear. She didn't feel like going to sleep, so she walked into the living room. She just sat their writing about the dream she had, and why life had to suck so much. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone else walking around in the 'PLEASE DON'T LET IT BE SASUKE' she thought to herself while crouching lower so that they wouldn't spot her. But just her luck it had been Sasuke, so she crept even lower until she heard.

"Sakura were are you!" Sasuke yelled out to his friend. Things between them haven't been going so well since the day he came back, she had tried to ignore him ever since he gave her that speech.

QUOTE SAKURA: "Hi Sasuke!" said Sakura waving at Sasuke. Who had been in a bad mood all day, but she didn't know.

QUOTE SASUKE: "STOP ANNOYING! Me Sakura you're the reason I left in the first place. So if you want to be able to at least see me here again STOP ANNOYING ME! But if you want me to leave keep doing what you're doing." He yelled out of her releasing all his rage out on Sakura, who had nothing to do with the problem.

~*~ END QUOTES~*~

"Oh their you are I've been looking for you every were." He said in the calmest voice he could.

She heard him and just wished that he would leave her alone.

"What are you doing hear?" asked the Uchiha.

"….." She did not reply. She just ignored him.

He was being annoyed by her actions. "Why don't you want to talk to me? PLEASE talk to me." He requested

"….." Still no reply "Hey Naruto what woke you up?" asked Sakura Ignoring the look on Sasuke's face.

"All the yelling Sasuke was doing , when he was looking for you." He replied noticing the tension in the room.

"Yah talk to Naruto and ignore me. You know what I'm going to bed." He said leaving the room as fast as possible.

"What's the deal with him?" he asked kind of getting an idea in his head.

"Well he told me not to talk to him so I won't." she replied

"Whatever, you going to bed?"

"No I'm staying right here." She replied.

"ok." He said leaving the room to.

That night Sakura stayed up Crying.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

Sasuke was still awake until Naruto Walked into the room half asleep. Naruto fell asleep the moment that he felt his bed. While Sasuke stayed up for another three hours. When a sleep walking Sakura stumbled into the room and tripped on a blanket, thus resulting in her falling on top of Sasuke. He didn't mind he just cuddled her and held her tighter.

'How can something so wrong be so right.' He thought to himself as he fell asleep.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

Neither Naruto Nor Inuyasha Belong To Me.

So How was tell me after every 100 views I will update or when I finish typing the upcoming chapters.

And Naruto will speak more next time

I will try to update once a week

And Every 10 reviews I'll will update as quick as possible

Please be nice its my second fanfic the first one did not go so well.


End file.
